Green Aciles
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Mencintai mu..Maafkan Sersan rendah seperti ku ini.Yang tidak tau diri dengan mencintai seorang perdana mentri sekaligus putra presiden sepertimu.Aku lupa, jika sekalipun tidak ada batasan, cinta masih memiliki kesadaran." - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A8


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 8. Anak Presiden Korea Selatan; **genre : action/crime**

Tanggal Masuk : 10 Februari

Jumlah Word : 7.778

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **GREEN ACILES**

.

Agen Secret Service atau yang lebih dikenal dengan tim Alpha tidak hanya bertugas melindungi Presiden, tapi juga seluruh anggota keluarga inti orang nomer satu tersebut. Seperti istri, anak, juga tamu yang di tunjuk langsung oleh sang kepala negara. Tim Alpha milik Korea Selatan ini terbentuk dengan segala kesempurnaan dan kekuatannya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Korea Selatan mendidik dengan apik skuad Secret Service nya hingga tak terjangkau sekalipun oleh musuh. Dengan semboyan **"Tidak takut mati"** , mereka benar mencurahkan seluruh tenaga, pikiran, bahkan jiwa nya demi keselamatan sang Presiden.

Tim Alpha sendiri di bagi menjadi beberapa lini dengan objek dan tanggung jawab berbeda di setiap lini nya. Lini ditentukan atas dasar kecerdasan tak-tik, ketahanan diri, serta tanggapnya respon dengan situasi berbahaya yang terjadi dan mungkin membahayakan untuk objek nya. Lini satu di fokuskan untuk mengamankan Presiden beserta keluarga inti dengan persentase 90% untuk setiap ujian yang di berikan. Lini dua di fokuskan untuk keamanan istana negara dengan persentase 80%. Dan yang terakhir adalah lini tiga, dengan persentase 70% difungsikan untuk pengawal belakang kendaraan. Biasanya lini tiga mendapat tugas paling berat, mangsa pertama untuk para musuh dengan penempatan di setiap mobil _jeep_ barisan paling belakang rombongan Presiden.

Tim Alpha di ambil dari tentara militer dengan kemampuan melebihi rata-rata dan telah lulus tes atas standar yang di tetapkan. Tidak diambil dari sembarang orang, atau sekedar pandai mengoperasikan senjata. Tim Alpha adalah kunci, mereka akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum objek nya. Mereka memegang kendali bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi untuk seseorang yang dilindungi.

 **찬백**

"Si hitam mana ?" Lelaki tegap dengan mata tajam itu sudah rapi dengan jas hitam yang di padukan dengan kemeja putih beserta dasi sutra motif berwarna abu. Kapten Lee Minho terus mondar-mandir mengintip jam pada pergelangan tangannya. Menunggu ketiga Sersan nya muncul di depan mata. Karena ia hanya mendapati Sehun saja dengan pakaian rapi seperti miliknya.

"Jongin…" Sehun menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri saat tak mendapati ketiga temannya.

"Ck, tim Alpha macam apa yang terlambat seperti ini ?" Minho berapi-api menatap Sehun yang hanya tertunduk. Setau nya ini masih jam 8, dari segi mana mereka di anggap terlambat ?

"Kapten…" Minho dan Sehun menoleh ke sumber teriakan. Berdiri di sana Chanyeol, Jongin, serta Jongdae dengan senyum lebar nyaris terlihat idiot.

"Darimana saja kalian huh ? ini sudah terlambat 2 detik"

"Jongin tidak bisa memakai dasi nya. Dia sungguh kampungan, sudah meminjam-" Chanyeol membekap mulut Jongdae dengan telapak tangannya saat menyadari raut murka sang Kapten.

"Maafkan kami Kapten karena sudah terlambat selama 2 detik." Chanyeol membungkuk kan badannya diikuti tiga orang lain.

"Aku maafkan.. Sekarang duduklah, aku meminta waktu kalian selama 30 menit kedepan untuk menyampaikan skema tugas hari ini." ruangan berpendingin udara itu cukup membantu menyejukkan badan keempat Sersan dengan balutan pakaian formal yang memnuat gerah. Mereka duduk serempak mengelilingi meja rapat yang sengaja di sediakan untuk tim Alpha lini satu di dalam markas militer Korea Selatan.

Minho mulai menyalakan proyektor yang sudah terhubung dengan laptop miliknya. Sedangkan gulungan kertas besar serupa peta dinding itu di gelar rapi di atas meja. Di layar Proyektor itu nampak skema kerja yang harus di ikuti alur nya untuk mengantisipasi jika saja semua berjalan di luar rencana. Mengingat Presiden memiliki posisi vital dengan musuh tersebar, mereka harus memiliki beberapa pilihan. Pilihan cadangan jika pilihan utama perlindungan mampu di baca musuh.

"Ini tahun ketiga ku membentuk Agen Secret Service atau tim Alpha. Dan kalian adalah generasi ketiga sebelum generasi pertama dan kedua di anggap gagal. Harapanku ada pada kalian, jadi ku mohon jangan banyak bergurau. Kalian tim inti lini satu, jantung untuk tim Alpha. Jika generasi ketiga atau kalian di anggap gagal pula. Aku harus siap di tembak mati, kemudian di tenggelamkan di sungai _han._ " wajah Minho berubah mendung mengingat ancaman dari Jendral Choi yang tidak pernah main-main itu.

"Kami akan bekerja keras sampai titik darah penghabisan demi kau, wahai kapten Lee Minho.." Jongin berdiri dramatis mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah Minho, yang di sambut kernyitan jengah dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Duduklah Black ! kau membuat ku mual." kikikan samar terdengar menggelikan, membuat Jongin kembali duduk sedang bibirnya sibuk mencibir.

"Kim Jongin = Black, Oh Sehun = Brown, Kim Jongdae = Yellow, Park Chanyeol = Green. Kode kalian tolong di hafal satu sama lain. Karena tidak ada nama asli saat kalian bertugas di lapangan." Para Sersan tampan itu mengangguk paham bersiap untuk instruksi selanjut nya.

"Dan ini poin paling penting, kode untuk objek yang berada dalam tanggung jawab kalian. Byun Yunho = Abdias, Byun Boa = Acacio-" Minho menatap satu per satu dari mereka, menunggu sampai mereka siap untuk instruksi berikut nya.

"Byun Yunho ? Byun Boa ? itu siapa ?" Sehun hampir saja melempar Jongin dengan kursi yang di duduki jika saja tidak ada Minho saat ini.

"Seketika aku menyesal menjadikanmu tim Alpha lini satu. Bahkan nama Presiden dan Ibu Presiden saja kau tidak tahu." tatapan membunuh Minho menjadi penyebab pecah tawa ketiga Sersan yang lain, tentu saja kecuali Jongin.

"Untuk putra pertama = abercio, sedangkan putra kedua = aciles. Itu foto mereka berempat.." Minho melempar selembar foto keluarga orang nomer satu Korea Selatan itu. Tanpa aba-aba tim Alpha lini satu berkerubung. Memastikan mereka dapat menghafal dengan baik wajah seluruh anggota keluarga Presiden Byun. "aciles.." bisik Chanyeol pelan.

 **찬백**

"Sayang… aku sangat gugup." lelaki mungil itu mencium kening kekasih wanitanya sekedar menyalurkan ketenangan. Berbalut tuxedo berwarna putih gading, nampak serasi jika di padukan dengan gaun warna serupa milik calon tunangan nya.

"Ada aku.. Jangan pernah merasa gugup atau kurang." Byun Baekhyun berkata amat lembut membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa terlena. Jung Eunji terus bergelandot manja pada lengan Baekhyun. Tidak ingin melepas, seolah ingin menunjukkan pada yang lain tentang seberapa besar mereka saling mencintai.

"Kau sudah meminta ayah untuk memperketat penjagaan kan ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menghadap cerimin untuk memastikan penampilannya sempurna tanpa cacat.

"Aku tidak sabar menjadi menantu dari orang nomer satu di Korea Selatan." Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Menatap pantulan kekasih nya dari balik cermin dengan rasa tidak enak. Sebenarnya apa yang mengganjal ? jika memang ia mencintai, harusnya ia tidak perlu meragukan apapun lagi.

"Kau ingin menjadi istri ku atau istri ayah ?" Eunji terperangah dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang justru terasa seperti pernyataan.

"A-aku… tentu saja istrimu." wanita itu berlari kecil ke arah calon tunangannya. Memastikan tidak ada amarah disana.

"Aku ingin Lamborghini seri Aventador Lp 700-4 untuk hadiah pertunangan kita." Lagi, rayuan itu tak mampu di tampik oleh Baekhyun. Eunji terlalu cantik untuk disia-siakan, sehingga sebisa mungkin Baekhyun akan menuruti selama keinginannya masuk akal.

"Apapun untuk kekasih cantikku.."

"Warna nya sangat bagus, merah.. Seperti warna favorit ku." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum mengembang, mengandung ribuan makna tersirat.

 **찬백**

Tim Alpha sudah menyebar di setiap titik. Semua lini berkumpul disini sesuai permintaan Presiden. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertunangan putra keduanya. Kacamata hitam, dengan earphone tergantung di telinga. Tim alpha nampak gagah dan berwibawa. Sedangkan saku masing-masing sudah berisi berbagai macam senjata.

" _Green, monitor.. Black tersambung."_ Chanyeol menempelkan lebih erat earphone nya untuk merespon panggilan dari seberang.

"Kenapa black ?"

" _Aku hanya ingin melakukan tes saja. Heheh"_ Chanyeol mendecak sebal dengan Jongin yang selalu bermain-main.

"Berhenti bergurau black !" Chanyeol menekan tombol kecil pada kotak yang tergantung di samping pinggang. Memutus sambungaan.

Para tamu mulai berdatangan dengan lini dua yang menyambut. Semua yang memasuki pintu utama di periksa secara rinci untuk memastikan tidak membawa ancaman bagi istana negara.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Melihat putra kedua presiden memasuki ruangan dengan seorang wanita dalam gandengan nya. "Aciles…"

"Selamat siang untuk semua undangan yang sudah berkenan hadir dalam acara pertunangan putraku siang ini-" Chanyeol mendengar sayup-sayup sambutan yang di berikan Yunho untuk para tamu. Tapi bukan di situ fokusnya. Ia terus menatap sengit ke arah lain di sudut ruangan dekat vas gucci besat.

Gerik mencurigakan dan terus bergerak gelisah membuat Chanyeol kian waspada. Mata lelaki asing itu tidak pernah lepas menatap kedua calon tunangan yang berdiri di depan panggung.

"Brown monitor.." Chanyeol berbicara pelan menyambungkan panggilan pada Sehun.

" _Yes green, brown disini. Ada apa ?"_

"Kau perhatikan lelaki mencurigakan di sudut ruangan samping vas gucci besar. Terus awasi dia, aku akan merapat ke sisi nya."

Chanyeol berjalan santai seolah tak terjadi apapun. Perlahan merapat di samping lelaki mencurigakan itu. Melepas kacamata serta earphone nya untuk menyamar sebagai tamu biasa.

 **찬백**

Jongin sedang menikmati hidangan yang di sediakan dengan mulut penuh. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun ke sudut ruangan untuk memastikan jika Chanyeol di serang, ia akan melompat sigap.

"Hentikan kunyahanmu itu, sialan !" Sehun memberi sedikit senggolan pada lengan Jongin, membuat si empu lengan hampir mati tersedak.

"Arggghh! Akuw biswa mwati twersewdak !" mulut yang penuh membawa semburan ringan saat Jongin berbicara.

"Telan dulu.." Jongin mengikuti perintah si muka datar kemudian menyambar minuman acak.

"Lihat orang mencurigakan di samping Chanyeol _hyung.."_ Jongin mengikuti telunjuk Sehun. Mendapati seorang lelaki sebaya dengan nya sedang menatap penuh nafsu kepada dua calon tunangan di atas panggung.

"Kenapa Chanyeol _hyung_ disana ?"

"Fokuskan pandangan mu kesana, ia sedang menyamar menjadi tamu sekaligus mengawasi pria aneh itu. Saat dia mulai mengancam, kita harus sigap melompat dan menghabisi dia." Jongin mengangguk-angguk paham mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Sialan !" Geram Jongin tertahan saat menangkap sesuatu yang tercetak pada saku bagian kiri celana pria asing itu.

"Dia membawa pistol, bagaimana bisa lolos masuk kemari ?!" Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin, tercetak satu pistol di balik saku celana hitam nya.

"Dia pasti mempunyai akses kemari… Lini dua tidak mungkin ceroboh meloloskan preman seperti dia."

"Ya… Kau benar brown, dia pasti memiliki akses orang dalam. Cepat hubungi Chanyeol _hyung_ SEKARANG !" Jongin memerintah tidak sabaran karena tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Dia mematikannya.. Lihat Jong, target nya aciles." Sehun dan Jongin bertambah panik mencoba menghubungi semua lini serta Jongdae untuk bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Lini dua _standby,_ lini tiga _stanby,_ Jongdae _hyung_ merapat ke samping panggung untuk fokus pada aciles dan tunangan nya. Aku dan Sehun akan melompat jika dia berbuat macam-macam. Perhatikan setiap gerak gerik lelaki mencurigakan di sisi Chanyeol." Jongin melakukan sambungan global agar tim Alpha semua lini bisa mendengar instruksi nya.

"Kau tidak menggunakan kode ?" Sehun bertanya polos pada Jongin.

"Astaga ini genting dan aku lupa kode kalian. Hanya kode mu yang ku ingat. _My lovely brown.."_ ucap Jongin menggoda Sehun. Semburat merah menyapu pipi lelaki Oh.

"Berhenti bercanda _black!"_ meskipun pada akhirnya gengsi yang Sehun miliki masih lebih besar.

 **찬백**

Chanyeol bersiul main-main mengalihkan rasa curiga semua orang. Tapi pada nyata nya mata tidak pernah berbohong. Pandangan nya jatuh pada lelaki mungil bersurai pekat. Mata sipitnya sangat menawan jika di tarik ke atas. Tawanya menciptakan bulan sabit tergaris. Bibir tipis nya merekah alami, dan selalu basah. Lehernya nampak mulus tanpa jakun, terlalu cantik untuk menjadi mempelai pria. Bahkan lebih cantik dari pada, tunangannya.

"Astagaaa!" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya saat menyadari pikirannya yang mulai tak normal. Chanyeol itu masih menyukai wanita, ia masih bernafsu dengan dada besar dan rambut terurai panjang. Ia yakin ini hanya rasa aneh sesaat, karena baru kali ini menemukan seorang lelaki yang terlalu menggemaskan selain Sehun.

 _Ceklek !_

Pandangannya di buang ke samping saat lelaki asing itu mengangkat sebuah pistol dan menarik pengait nya. Di angkat tidak seberapa tinggi masih tertutup oleh pahanya. Chanyeol menoleh sejurus merampas pistol itu dan memelintir kedua tangan nya.

Tim Alpha berlarian sigap kecuali Jongdae yang melompat ke atas panggung menghadang dua mempelai. Sisa tim Alpha lain berpencar mengelilingi para tamu undangan. Termasuk sang kepala negara, dan ibu negara.

"Dugaan ku tidak meleset, kau memang mencurigakan dari awal" Chanyeol berbisik berbahaya pada telinga bagian belakang lelaki asing itu. Tangan nya masih mencengkeram erat, hingga memposisikan dirinya di belakang lelaki itu.

Teriakan histeris tidak dapat di hindari. Serangan panik juga nampak jelas pada wajah keluarga Byun. Baekhyun masih memeluk erat tunangan nya, bersembunyi di belakang Jongdae.

"ARGH!" teriakan kesakitan lelaki itu membungkam mulut seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Katakan siapa yang memberi mu akses masuk kesini ?! Jika kau melalui pintu utama, tim ku tidak seceroboh itu bung !" si lelaki asing masih diam dengan geraman tertahan. Chanyeol habis kesabaran. Di baliknya tubuh itu untuk di banting ke lantai. Pistol di ambil alih dan di arahkan tepat ke pelipis nya.

"Sekali lagi aku peringatkan, SIAPA YANG MEMBERIMU AKSES SAMPAI KEMARI ?! SIAPA TARGETMU SEBENARNYA !"

 **BUGH !** Satu bogem mentah mendarat pada rahang lelaki itu.

"A-aku… Uhuk…"

 **BUGH !** Bogem berikut nya tetap menyerang rahang.

"HENTIKAN !" Teriakan putra kedua sang Presiden melengking tajam. Membuat Chanyeol memejamkan mata menangkis seluruh emosi dan kepalan tangan yang tergantung di udara.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh tunangannya pelan. Menyingkirkan Jongdae yang berusaha menghalangi. Ia berjalan pasti dengan tatapan tajam penuh ancaman. Mengarah pada dua orang yang sedang bergumul dalam sulutan emosi di ujung ruangan.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri, menyingkir !" Baekhyun mengangkat kerah jas Chanyeol penuh amarah. Membuat yang lebih tinggi merentangkan tangan ke udara tanda mundur.

 **BUGH ! BUGH ! BUGH !** Pukulan bertubi-tubi membuat tangan Baekhyun terluka dan berdarah. Tidak berniat berhenti sampai lelaki itu membuka mulutnya untuk sebuah kebenaran.

"A-akuu… Bae Jinyoung ! A-aku kekasih tunangan mu. EUNJIIII ! Dan target ku adalah kau karena dengan berani membuat Eunji menolak ku." Para tamu, serta sanak saudara kembali riuh dengan kasak-kusuk mengenai penuturan Jinyoung. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun dan seluruh anggota tim Alpha. Penghianatan selalu lebih buruk daripada luka robek bekas sayatan pisau. Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Jinyoung, dan kembali membanting tubuh itu ke lantai. Ia berlalu pergi, sebelum akhir nya berhenti lagi dan berucap dengan suara parau penuh emosi.

"Pertunangan di batalkan, kau ambil saja Eunji. Aku tidak butuh barang bekas !"

 **찬백**

Dalam keterdiaman Baekhyun menyembunyikan diri. Ia muak dengan semua drama picisan dalam hidup nya. Tentang menjadi anak Presiden, memburuknya hubungan dengan satu-satu nya kakak lelaki yang dimiliki, dan sekarang di hianati orang yang di cintai. Ini penuh drama dan membuat Baekhyun hampir mual. Ia rindu menjadi bebas, saat tak menemukan kemunafikan dalam jenis apapun.

Ia tersenyum samar, mengikis lara nya yang sudah menebal. Ia menertawakan diri nya sendiri untuk kali tak terhitung. Berpikir untuk mati ? Ini konyol. Membayangkan dunia akan mengejeknya dengan berita besar berjudul _'Putra kedua Presiden Korea Selatan mati bunuh diri karena di hianati calon tunangan'._

Ia terlalu lama melamun di taman belakang rumah nya, tak menyadari seorang asing telah berjongkok membawa sekotak P3K.

Lelaki itu, Baekhyun sangat ingat salah satu anggota tim Alpha yang memergoki Jinyoung.

"Penghianatan lebih menyakitkan daripada luka berdarah. Kau bahkan membiarkan nya sampai mengering seperti ini." Baekhyun menarik tangan nya kasar saat Chanyeol hendak membersihkan bekas darah nya menggunakan alkohol.

"Jika kau peduli karena aku anak Presiden. Lebih baik kau pergi !" Chanyeol tertawa miring, merebut tangan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pengobatan nya.

"Sekalipun kau anak pengemis, aku akan tetap menolong. Kau bisa infeksi jika di biarkan. Kau mau di amputasi ?!" Baekhyun mendengus pasrah, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang fokus pada tangan nya saja.

"Aku benci pada mu !" Chanyeol mendongak, tertawa keras saat memahami satu hal.

"Kau benci karena aku sudah membuka kebenaran ? Jika aku tidak memergoki lelaki tadi. Pertunangan mu memang tetap berjalan, tapi aku tidak menjamin kepala mu tetap utuh tanpa lubang setelahnya." sarkasme itu menyinggung Baekhyun sekali. Si keras kepala yang membuat Chanyeol menyesal juga pernah menolong nya.

"Lain kali belajar memukul yang benar, agar musuh mu tergeletak dan kau tidak terluka. Gerakan memukulmu tadi sangat jelek." Baekhyun membolakan mata nya lebar, kalimat ejekan Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun itu selalu benar.

"Selamat sore aciles.." Baekhyun kehabisan kata, di pandangnya punggung tegap Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh. Perban pada tangan nya tampak rapi. Ia memandangi, tanpa berkedip. Saat pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari sebuah pesan yang tertoreh pada perban yang meililit tangannya.

' **Sehabis gelap akan ada cahaya. Dan sehabis penghianatan akan datang ketulusan** **'**

 **찬백**

Chanyeol mengurut kening nya yang tiba-tiba pening saat kejadian seharian ini memutar otomatis pada otak nya. Ada apa dengan dirinya ? Ia yakin dirinya masih sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Sehun…" Sehun menoleh ke arah sofa ruang tamu di dalam _basecamp_ yang di sediakan khusus lini satu.

"Apa aku demam ?" Chanyeol bertanya seperti orang ling-lung tak terarah. Membuat Sehun panik, dan mematikan kompor untuk sup yang sudah matang.

"Kau.. Tidak _hyung._ Suhu tubuh mu normal. Dan ayo kita makan, sup dan nasi serta lauk nya sudah matang." Chanyeol masih tidak beranjak. Mengabaikan ketiga teman nya yang sudah duduk khidmat mengelilingi meja makan. Dengan Jongdae yang makan dengan rapi. Kemudian Jongin yang selalu manja dengan bermain _game_ di meja makan, sedangkan Sehun yang dengan sabar menyuapinya.

"Chanyeol, makan lah dulu. Kau sedang memikirkan apa ? Tugas kita hari ini cukup baik." Jongdae tidak sabaran menunggu waktu menonton televisi bersama seusai makan malam.

"Aku tidak lapar, ayo kemari. Kita menonton televisi bersama." Chanyeol menepuk bagian sofa yang masih kosong untuk mengundang yang lain.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi kan ? Apa ada kata-kata aciles yang menyakitimu ?" Sehun selalu paling peka di antara semua. Ia duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan Jongin yang mengambil posisi tidur pada paha nya.

"Untuk apa ? Wajar saja kata-kata nya pedas. Dia berkuasa atas semua."

"Bagus…" Jongin menimpali tanpa mengalihkan atensi nya dari video game.

"Berhenti bermain ponsel saat bersama ku Jongin. Kita sudah terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jadi manfaatkan waktu mu saat bersama ku." Sehun dan Jongin memang sedang menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Di rahasiakan, dan hanya di ketahui mereka berempat saja.

"Dia di hianati saat mencintai dengan sepenuh hati. Apa itu menyakitkan ?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

"Kau tidak sedang membicarakan putra kedua Presiden Byun kan ?" Jongin bangkit secepat kilat bersiap memberondong Chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau pikir aku sedang membicarakan siapa ? Memangnya hari ini ada berapa banyak orang yang di hianati ?" Jongin mengecup kening Sehun yang duduk di antara diri nya dan Chanyeol sebelum membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jatuh cinta lah _hyung,_ agar kau paham dengan segala rasa dan emosi nya."

"Aku belum menemukan wanita yang sesuai, Jongin." Chanyeol menyambar minuman soda milik Sehun yang sedang fokus pada acara televisi.

"Ehmmm… Aku lupa jika kau _straight_. Tapi _hyung_ tidakkah kau melihat jika seandainya Baekhyun dan Eunji jadi bertunangan. Mereka akan nampak seperti pasangan- lesbi" Jongin memelankan kata terakhirnya ragu.

"Kalian membicarakan apa ?" Sehun yang duduk di antara mereka berdua bertanya polos. Tidak menyimak sama sekali.

"Kau menggemaskan.." Jongin menggelitik perut ramping Sehun dengan gemas. Mereka berdua terkikik bersama, membuat Chanyeol geli lebih banyak muak.

 **찬백**

Boa masuk ke dalam kamar putra keduanya tanpa mengetuk. Ia membawa senampan penuh berisi sarapan dan segelas susu. Karena masih terkejut, Baekhyun mengalami depresi ringan.

"Boleh ibu duduk ?" Boa berbicara hati-hati dengan Baekhyun yang nampak pucat. Ia duduk di sisi kosong pada bagian ranjang besar Baekhyun. Tangan nya menyambar sendok dan garpu. Mengambil sesendok nasi goreng dari atas piring untuk di arahkan pada mulut anak nya.

"Bu.. Apa ibu pernah merasakan muak pada hidup mu sendiri ?" Baekhyun berkata sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan Boa.

"Pernah, tapi itu kadang. Setelah ibu sadar bahwa hidup memang selalu begitu. Ibu kembali bersyukur.. Kau merasa muak pada kehidupan mu yang mana ?" Boa menyendok kan suapan kedua. Terus memandangi putra keduanya dengan senyum teduh penuh kasih sayang.

"Lupakan bu… Ibu benar, hidup memang selalu seperti ini. Jika aku selalu bahagia, bukankah terlalu sempurna ?" Boa tersenyum lagi disertai anggukan.

"Perdana mentri tidak boleh cengeng bukan ?" Baekhyun tertawa menyadari jabatan yang di emban nya selama ini. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga teriris, menyadari karena jabatan itu pula yang membuat dirinya dan kakak lelaki nya semakin jauh.

"Bu…" Boa mendongak karena cicitan pelan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak pulang lagi hari ini ?" Boa menggeleng. Mimik wajah nya berubah drastis menjadi muram.

"Biarkan saja… dia pasti akan pulang jika ingin pulang." selanjut nya mereka hanya saling diam. Tangan Boa tidak berhenti memberi suapan pada Baekhyun. Memastikan jika anak nya itu makan dengan baik.

"Kau tidak usah bekerja dulu hari ini. Ayah sudah memberi izin. Beristirahatlah dengan baik. Dan selalu ingat satu hal… Sehabis penghianatan akan datang ketulusan." ciuman Boa pada kening Baekhyun mengakhiri pagi ini. Baekhyun menatap perban pada tangan nya lagi. Tulisan itu nampak sedikit pudar, namun masih jelas terbaca. "Bedebah itu !"

 **찬백**

" _Green, green.. Respon aku sialan !"_ Kapten Lee terus saja berteriak di balik earphone milik Chanyeol. Lelaki Park itu mengabaikan nya berkali-kali. Bukan apa-apa, jika kelamaan seperti ini Chanyeol bisa gila. Ia menyesal memiliki kemampuan mempuni menjadi tim Alpha lini satu.

"Kita berbicara sebagai dua orang sahabat okay ?! Dengarkan aku baik-baik _hyung !"_ Chanyeol menekan kata per kata agar tak ada yang terlewat oleh Lee Minho.

"Aku tidak mau mengawal aciles, dia sangat menyebalkan _hyung._ "

" _Selangkah lagi kita di nyatakan berhasil Chanyeol. Ini permintaan khusus dari Presiden Byun !"_ -pip-

Chanyeol memutus sambungan dan membuang earphone nya ke tanah. Demi tom&jerry, ia sebal bertemu lelaki mungil bermulut pedas itu.

"WOY GREEN !" lengkingan dengan tingkat nada tertinggi itu seketika membuat Chanyeol tuli. Leher nya mendadak kaku, berharap tanah yang saat ini di pijak menelan nya sampai ke inti Bumi.

"Green… Yuhuuu.." Chanyeol menoleh, merapikan sedikit jas hitam nya. Membuka kaca matanya dramatis, dan senyum miring sensual.

"Yess aciles…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Mulai hari ini kau menjadi pengawal pribadiku. Bukan apa-apa, seharusnya aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tapi karena perintah ayah ku adalah mutlak. Kau di terima !" Baekhyun membusungkan dada nya sombong.

"Cih, memukul saja kau tidak becus. Bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri kau bilang ? Cepat masuk mobil !" Baekhyun menganga lebar.

"Bukakan aku pintu !" Baekhyun meracau lagi saat di tinggalkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Gunakan tangan mu ! Aku pengawal mu bukan supir pribadi mu" Chanyeol berteriak dari dalam mobil.

"Ehem…." deheman Baekhyun dari jok belakang mobil membuat Chanyeol melirik.

"Nama asli mu siapa ?"

"Kau bertanya pada siapa ?" Chanyeol melempar pertanyaan untuk pertanyaan yang di berikan Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir dalam mobil ini ada berapa banyak orang ? Hanya kita berdua.. Tentu saja aku bertanya pada mu."

"Ow…" Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab, dan pada akhirnya membuat Baekhyun jengaj juga.

"Lupakan ! Anggap aku tidak pernah bertanya pada mu."

"Oke…"

 _Pletak !_

"Kenapa memukul ku huh ?" Karena terlalu panas hati nya, Baekhyun memukul bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Karena kau menyebalkan telinga lebar !"

 **찬백**

Baekhyun turun dari mobil nya, memasuki gedung pemerintahan dengan Chanyeol yang terus setia mendampingi. Namun langkah nya terhenti saat melihat Joonmyeon berlalu. Ia berlari kecil " _hyung…_ Tunggu." Joonmyeon mengabaikan adik nya meskipun mendengar dengan jelas. " _hyung… Hyung…_ Tunggu aku. Aw!" Baekhyun terjatuh karena tersandung kaki nya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak berniat membantu, hanya mengamati dari jauh.

"Jika kau menjatuhkan dirimu karena ingin mencari perhatian ku. Caramu sangat kampungan Byun !" Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap tajam ke arah lelaki yang masih berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang tersungkur. Itu putra pertama Presiden Byun.

" _Hyung…._ "

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL KU SEPERTI ITU ! KAU BUKAN ADIKKU. DAN AH… SELAMAT ATAS PENGHIANATAN YANG KAU TERIMA !" Baekhyun merasakan aliran darah nya berhenti saat mendapat umpatan paling menyakitkan hati. Joonmyeon bahkan tidak menganggapnya sebagai adik ? Kakak nya itu berlalu pergi tanpa rasa peduli, atau bahkan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu nya bangkit.

"Bangunlah.." Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol ikut berjongkok menuntun nya berdiri.

"Green…."

"Hm ?"

"Ini rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada di hianati.." Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, bawa aku ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuat ku lebih baik." seharusnya Chanyeol tidak berhak membawa pergi Baekhyun seperti permintaan nya. Seharusnya pula Chanyeol tidak melewati batas dengan membiarkan Baekhyun membolos dari kewajibannya sebagai perdana mentri. Tapi yang terjadi justru Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun menuju tempat parkir dan melesat bersama. Menembus jalanan, dan hanya terdengar isakan lirih lelaki manis di samping nya. Baekhyun membuang jas kerja nya ke jok belakang. Menekuk kedua lutut nya, dan menenggelamkan wajah nya disana. Ia menangis, terngiang pilu yang syarat akan kekecewaan mendalam.

"Menangislah sampai kau merasa puas. Jangan kau tahan… Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Hiksss…. Hikssss…. Huwaaaaaa aku sebenarnya malu menangis di depan mu ! Aku ini lelaki tangguh… Huwaaaaa…" Chanyeol ingin tertawa tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih menjadi pendengar atas celoteh panjang Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun melepaskan segala gundah hati nya, sedang ia fokus pada jalanan. Mencari tempat paling tenang seperti permintaan Baekhyun.

 **찬백**

"Aku benci dia bu… Ayah selalu saja mengutamakan anak manja itu daripada aku." Boa terus melanjutkan acara makan malam nya mengabaikan Joonmyeon yang nampak bersungut-sungut mengeluhkan semua hal tentang Baekhyun.

"Dia itu bodoh, ceroboh, bagaimana bisa ayah menjadikan nya sebagai perdana mentri ? Harusnya jabatan itu untukku bu.." Boa membanting sendok nya, menciptakan suara gemerincing tajam. Membuat Joonmyeon terdiam.

"Dia yang kau anggap bodoh, dia yang kau anggap ceroboh, dan dia yang kau benci itu adalah adikmu. Dia adalah anakku… Orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan mu. Orang yang akan menanyakan saat dirimu tak pulang ke rumah. Byun Baekhyun ! Adikmu yang selalu menyayangimu, padahal dia tahu bahwa kau amat membenci nya. Aku dan ayah mu menyayangi kalian berdua sama rata. Tapi kau selalu menuntut lebih. Kau mengharuskan orang lain memahami mu, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak pernah memahami orang lain !"

"Bu…"

"Kau benar Joonmyeon, ini yang membuat ku lebih menyayangi Baekhyun. Karena hati lembut nya ! Karena ia tidak pernah berprasangka buruk pada saudara nya." Boa berlalu pergi menahan tangis. Ia sungguh ingin melihat kedua anak nya bersama. Berjalan beriringan sebagai sepasang saudara. Bukan bermusuhan hanya karena sebuah jabatan.

 **찬백**

"Chanyeol, aku belum pernah datang kemari seumur hidup ku." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas hati-hati. Tidak ingin melewatkan setiap udara segar yang ada di tempat ini.

"Makan lah.." Baekhyun menerima sekotak kecil berisi coklat dari Chanyeol. Mereka duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah bangku kayu panjang di tepi sungai han.

"Kau ingin aku menjadi gendut ya ?"

"Coklat adalah makanan favorit saat aku sedih. Dan tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit ku untuk merenung."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan senyum manis terpatri. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja menoleh, menjadi tertegun. Menyusuri mulai dari kening hingga turun ke dagu. Ukiran wajah Baekhyun tergambar sempurna bak tokoh kartun Jepang. Rambut hitam pekat, dengan hidung mancung yang mungil, kemudian bibir tipis. Chanyeol terpesona.

"Chanyeol… Aku sudah tidak peduli tentang penghianatan yang di lakukan Eunji. Tapi aku berpikir tentang _hyung_ ku. Dia satu-satu nya saudara yang kumiliki. Tapi seperti yang kau dengar tadi, ia bahkan tak menganggap aku adik nya." jika Chanyeol menjadi Baekhyun, mungkin Joonmyeon akan habis di hajar. Tapi kelembutan lelaki cerewet ini mengalahkan segala nya. Chanyeol kagum ketika hati nya tidak menyadari.

"Berikan tangan mu…" Baekhyun kebingungan saat Chanyeol mengambil tangan nya yang masih terlilit perban.

"Sehabis gelap akan ada cahaya." Chanyeol membaca pesan nya yang di tulis pada perban itu. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau tau jika cahaya yang ku maksud disini adalah dirimu. Jika kau mau bersabar, cahaya mu akan berangsur-angsur menyingkirkan kegelapan. Dalam artian, hati keras _hyung_ mu akan luluh jika kau mau sedikit bersabar memberi kelembutan." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol tanpa ragu. Sangat dalam, hingga Chanyeol merasa jantung nya akan melompat keluar.

"Chanyeol…."

"Hm ?"

"Adakah batasan untuk mencintai seseorang ?" Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab. Lama sunyi menyapa, hanya suara riuh air sungai yang terbelai angin.

"Jika kau bertanya kemarin, maka akan ku jawab IYA. Tapi hari ini, aku akan menjawab TIDAK."

"Huh kenapa ?" Baekhyun mengerjab polos, menambah gemas bagi Chanyeol.

"Jika kemarin aku masih membatasi cinta hanya antara pria dan wanita. Hari ini akan aku jawab TIDAK, kau bisa mencintai siapapun." Mereka saling mengenal, berbicara banyak untuk mengetahui karakter satu sama lain. Rasanya berbeda, Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman saat di lindungi seperti ini. Mempercayakan semua perasaan kalut nya hanya kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun rasa ia mulai lega. Chanyeol pun demikian, tawa Baekhyun menginvansi seluruh sendi nya. Pusat perhatian nya hanya untuk melihat senyum itu. Menciptakan obsesi agar bibir itu terus indah tersungging, tidak boleh ada kemurungan. Baekhyun harus selalu bahagia setelah deretan derita menyabet habis perasaan lembut nya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin menjadi alasan di balik kebahagiaan lelaki menyebalkan yang cerewet ini.

 **찬백**

Yunho mengamati kedekatan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang seolah tak terpisahkan. Semua laporan yang di terima dari orang suruhan nya menambah satu keyakinan "mereka lebih dari seorang pengawal dan atasan.."

Gebrakan pada meja kerja nya membawa langkah panjang para pengawal untuk menyingkir. Ini adalah pertanda Yunho yang mulai murka. "Beraninya !"

 **찬백**

Tim Alpha hari ini di bebas tugaskan termasuk Chanyeol. Ini aneh, sama sekali dari mereka tidak ada yang boleh menginjakkan kaki nya ke istana negara.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu nya tanpa berkegiatan apapun. Ia hanya ingin masa bebas tugas nya berlalu cepat, dan kembali ke aktivitasnya. Mengawal Baekhyun. Ada banyak cerita selama mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Chanyeol ingin menambah cerita baru lagi dengan Baekhyun. Mengukir sebanyak-banyak nya kenangan bersama. Entah ini perasaan macam apa ? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama yakin nya jika mereka adalah _straight._

Ia rindu saat Baekhyun melompat-lompat senang setelah mendapat boneka dari mesin pengait di arena bermain. Ia rindu saat Baekhyun menangis di hadapan nya. Ia rindu saat Baekhyun tertawa lepas karena telinga lebar miliknya. Chanyeol rindu, intinya Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan _gay._ Tapi aku merindukan mu ?"

"Kau bukan _gay._ Tapi kau mencintai nya.." Sehun datang dengan senyum teduh, memberi sekotak susu coklat dingin untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak kapten Lee melempar foto keluarga Presiden Byun. Aku mendengar hanya kode aciles saja yang kau fasih kan." tegukan pertama terasa segar membasahi tenggorokan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum miring, menyadari betapa kebodohan yang tidak disadari ternyata tertangkap oleh Sehun.

"Aku ini apa ? Hanya Sersan rendahan. Tidak pantas berdampingan dengan perdana mentri sekaligus putra presiden seperti Baekhyun."

"Berhenti membangun dinding pembatas untuk cinta. Kau akan kelelahan merobohkan nya _hyung."_ dan rasanya sekarang Chanyeol mulai lelah.

 **찬백**

Rasanya sangat sesak, mungkin ini yang di rasakan Jongin saat melihat Sehun tidak dalam jangkauan nya. Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Baekhyun. Riuh markas kemiliteran Korea Selatan sudah tidak di pedulikan lagi. Chanyeol ingin segera melompat pergi saat pagi ini kabar bahwa Baekhyun di sandera terdengar oleh telinga nya.

"Katakan dimana lokasi nya Kapten ?!" Chanyeol bertanya tak sabaran.

"Untuk apa kau kesana ? Itu tugas lini tiga.." bertambah emosi saat Lee Minho menjawab dengan nada santai. Chanyeol menerjang kerah seragam milik Minho, matanya menatap tajam. Kilatan predator yang siap menelan habis mangsa nya tercetak dalam sorot mata Chanyeol.

"KATAKAN DIMANA LOKASI SANDERA NYA SIALAN ?!" sudah tidak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan di hukum mati, atau di coret sebagai warga negara. Ia hanya ingin sampai dan memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Kau ini kenapa ? tim Alpha generasi ketiga sudah di nyatakan lolos. Posisi kita aman, jadi selama ini bukan tugas mu kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Biarkan lini tiga yang menangani." Chanyeol membanting tubuh Minho ke atas kursi kebesaran nya.

"Sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun. Kau orang pertama yang akan ku bunuh Lee. Mayat mu akan ku buang ke kawah gunung berapi !" Chanyeol adalah lambang ketenangan. Selama hampir empat tahun bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol. Tidak sekalipun Minho melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Pastilah Baekhyun sudah menempati bagian terpenting dalam hati Chanyeol. Hingga lelaki tinggi itu tidak peduli dunia nya saat mendengar Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya.

"Lini tiga monitor, tolong kalian beritahu aku lokasi penyanderaan aciles SEKARANG !" Chanyeol berbicara melalui sambungan dengan lini tiga yang sudah berada di lokasi.

"Aku tidak butuh informasi dari mu Lee ! setelah ini, aku akan mundur menjadi tim Alpha sekaligus petugas militer."

"Ch-Chanyeol.." Lee Minho terbata setelah menangkap nada serius dalam setiap kata yang di ucapkan Chanyeol. Lelaki Park itu berlalu pergi menyambar seluruh perlengkapan yang di perlukan. Masih lengkap dengan seragam militer Korea Selatan, kebesaran nya.

 **찬백**

Menginjakkan kaki ke tanah lapang dengan mata nya yang menangkap satu Helikopter milik Presiden bertengger di sana. Chanyeol semakin geram saat tidak mendapati Baekhyun dimanapun. "Chanyeoolllll….." suara itu, suara yang di rindukan Chanyeol hampir beberapa minggu ini. Membuat nya seperti seorang sakau yang kehabisan stok narkotika.

Mata nya memicing, hatinya ikut hancur melihat pipi basah Baekhyun sisa air mata yang sakral bagi Chanyeol. Ia bersumpah akan menghabisi siapapun yang membuat mata indah itu sayu. Ia berjanji akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Baekhyun-nya.

"Baekhyun… ARGH!" Chanyeol tersungkur setelah menapakkan tiga langkah lebar untuk menjangkau Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau itu ulah siapa, tapi tendangan di tulang kering nya membawa syaraf Chanyeol menjadi mati rasa sesaat.

"CHANYEOOOLLL !" Jeritan Baekhyun menyuntikkan kembali kekuatan untuk Chanyeol. Suara mesin helikopter yang memekakkan telinga, menambah dramatis suasana. Karena Baekhyun yang terus di bawa menjauh oleh dua orang berbadan kekar. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menyerah saja.

"Pilihlah, kau yang harus pergi.. Atau dia yang ku kirim pergi." Seretan pada Baekhyun di hentikan. Chanyeol perlahan Bangkit menahan nyeri pada sisi kaki nya. Itu adalah Presiden Byun Yunho. Dalang dibalik semua penyanderaan Baekhyun.

"AYAH ?" Baekhyun sendiri tak kalah terkejut nya saat mengetahui semua ini adalah skenario yang dirancang oleh ayah nya.

"Pilihlah sekarang Baekhyun, antara kau yang pergi atau dia yang pergi.." Yunho berkata terlampau tenang. Tidak ada emosi sama sekali dalam setiap penekanan kata nya.

"AKU YANG AKAN PERGI ! LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN TUAN !"

"TIDAK ! KU MOHON AYAH ?" mereka beradu tatap. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup nya Chanyeol menyadari diri nya telah berubah. Menyelami manik indah Baekhyun, sampai membawa ia kembali tersungkur ke tanah. Chanyeol jatuh cinta, sekalipun di pandang melalui kejauhan, ia tetap terlena.

Baekhyun menghentak kuat penjara pada lengan yang di lakukan oleh dua orang kekar suruhan ayah nya. Ia berlari panik menghampiri Chanyeol yang terjatuh di atas tanah.

"Ch-chanyeol….. Hiks, maafkan aku." kedua tangan mungil nya menangkup wajah basah Chanyeol. Menyatukan kening mereka dan menangis bersama. Tak peduli dengan puluhan mata lain, termasuk Yunho. Tak peduli bising nya mesin helikopter. Tak peduli hembusan angin kencang karena baling-baling helikopter terus berputas tajam.

"Jangan menangis, ini menyakiti ku.." Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara setelah keterdiaman panjang. Mengusap pipi mulus Baekhyun, mengeringkan nya perlahan.

"Aku saja yang pergi, kau tidak akan kemanapun. Bukan kah kau ingin memperbaiki hubungan mu dengan Joonmyeon ?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan isakkan. Menahan tangis nya seperti perintah sang Alpha.

"Chanyeol katakan sekali lagi jika mencintai seseorang tidak ada batasan… Katakan sekali lagi. Hiks.." Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian membelai bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan ibu jari nya.

"Mencintai seseorang tidak ada batasan. Dan aku-" Chanyeol menjatuhkan mata nya untuk mengunci mata Baekhyun "Mencintai mu.. Maafkan Sersan rendah seperti ku ini. Yang tidak tau diri dengan mencintai seorang perdana mentri sekaligus putra presiden sepertimu. Aku lupa, jika sekalipun tidak ada batasan, cinta masih memiliki kesadaran." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, derai air mata nya menjadi tak terkendali. Ia panik, takut Chanyeol akan menyerah sedangkan diri nya tengah berusaha yakin akan cinta mereka. "Tidak, tidak.. Tetap cintai aku seperti ini Chanyeol. Tetap cintai aku seperti api yang mencintai cahaya nya. Tetap cintai aku seperti langit yang mencintai awan nya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, sangat tampan hingga Baekhyun merasa nafas nya terhenti sampai sini. Ditambah lunak manis milik Chanyeol yang dengan indah mendarat pada bibir nya. Mereka berciuman, melepas segala rasa yang tidak bisa di jelaskan. Bukan ciuman bernafsu, hanya pengungkapan sebuah ketulusan setelah panjang penghianatan yang datang. Ciuman yang mampu membuat mereka sama menangis, karena menyadari besar tak terbatas untuk saling mencintai.

"Adik ku sudah dewasa… Berhenti mengatur hidup nya ayah. Aku sadar, setelah berpikir cukup lama. Kemarahan ku ternyata bukan pada Baekhyun. Tapi kepada mu… Yang selalu egois dan menuntut berlebihan." Joonmyeon datang entah sejak kapan. Semua orang yang semula fokus pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini beralih menatap tajam Joonmyeon.

"Pergilah Chanyeol… Dan kembalilah dengan satu alasan, yaitu ADIK KU ! tunjukan pada pak tua ini, bahwa cinta berbeda dengan jabatan. Cinta tidak bisa di pindah tangan kan. Cinta tidak bisa kau pilih akan jatuh pada siapa." Joonmyeon tersenyum miring, menambah geram Yunho yang sudah kehabisan kata.

Kakak Baekhyun itu berjalan gagah menghampiri dua anak adam yang sedang berpelukan dalam tangis. Mengulurkan kedua tangan nya, untuk menuntun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bangkit.

"Pergilah… Helikopter itu akan membawa mu. Bukan kah AYAH yang meminta mu pergi ? Dan aku yang meminta mu kembali, suatu hari nanti." Baekhyun menggeleng, hendak menangis lagi. Namun segera sigap di peluk Joonmyeon. "Bukan berarti setelah kejadian buruk antara hubungan kita kau menjadi hilang kepercayaan kepada ku kan ?" Joonmyeon mengejek adik nya, hingga mendapat cubitan pelan dari Baekhyun. "Ikuti saja permainan ayah.." bisik nya lirih pada telinga Baekhyun. Meyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. "Pergi dan jangan kembali jika kau belum layak mendampingi anak ku."

Pada akhirnya perpisahan itu terjadi. Chanyeol mengalah dan memilih pergi. Ia pergi dengan tenang karena impian Baekhyun sudah terwujud. Hubungan dengan kakak nya sudah membaik. Setidak nya Chanyeol pergi tanpa rasa ragu. Lupakan penghianatan, kado ketulusan dari Tuhan sangat sempurna di rasakan Baekhyun. Ia sudah mendapat cahaya nya setelah kegelapan lama yang terjadi. Meskipun semua masih harus melalui, pengorbanan.

 **찬백**

 **3 Tahun kemudian…..**

Meja kepala sekolah itu nampak berantakan dengan berbagai macam berkas. Si empu meja masih di sibukkan dengan laptop yang berisi laporan selama satu bulan terakhir dari bagian administrasi. "Astagaaaaa !" karena sudah terlalu lelah dengan deretan huruf dan angka ia menyerah juga pada akhir nya. Kepala nya menjadi sangat pening terkena paparan sinar dari layar laptop nya selama hampir 6 jam ini.

Baekhyun telah memilih jalan nya. Menanggalkan jabatan nya sebagai perdana mentri dan memilih mendirikan sekolah musik seperti impian nya sejak kecil. Karena kecintaan nya terhadap alunan nada, serta suara merdu yang menenangkan hati.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung nya pada kursi. Melepas kacamata baca yang bertengger manis pada hidung nya. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran nya terpusat dengan kejadian selama 3 tahun terakhir. Semua di mulai saat ia di hianati, sampai pada akhir nya menjatuhkan hati pada lelaki tampan bermarga Park. Ya…. Park Chanyeol, bagaimana kabar nya ?

Baekhyun rindu, inti nya Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Rindu yang sangat menyakiti, bertambah menyebalkan karena tak ada satupun potret tentang Chanyeol yang tercetak. Ia hanya berdoa dan berdiam diri, memejamkan mata mengulang semua hal indah yang pernah di lalui bersama. Hanya merekam Chanyeol dalam ingatan saja.

Chanyeol memilih pergi, dan akan kembali dengan satu alasan, yaitu diri nya. Setiap hari nya diam-diam Baekhyun menyelipkan doa agar Chanyeol menepati janji nya. Kembali dan membawa bukti, bahwa mencintai seseorang memang tidak ada batasan. Baekhyun melepas rindu nya dengan doa.

 **찬백**

Baekhyun berlari ke arah lapangan sekolah nya saat mendengar suara tembakan yang mengudara. Semua siswa beserta guru yang lain berhambur keluar karena keributan yang terdengar memekakkan telinga. "GURU BYUN !" Semua murid nya berlarian ke arah Baekhyun berebut meminta perlindungan. "KALIAN SEMUA TETAP TENANG DI TEPI LAPANGAN. GURU YANG LAIN TOLONG PASTIKAN PARA MURID BERADA DALAM JANGKAUAN KALIAN."

Pepohonan di sekitar lapangan luas di tengah sekolah itu ikut bergoyang karena baling-baling helikopter yang semakin mendekat. Baekhyun memajukan langkah nya seorang diri, memastikan jika memang bahaya sedang terjadi paling tidak ia yang akan mati terlebih dahulu.

Burung besi itu perlahan turun, menapak dengan pasti di dasar tanah. Suara bising nya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Menyisakan hembusan angin hebat yang menerbangkan rambut lembut Baekhyun. Pintu utama terbuka, turun dua lelaki dengan warna kulit kontras dan karakter wajah berlawanan. Itu Sehun dan Jongin. Kemudian menyusul di belakang nya, seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi, bertelinga lebar. Dengan seragam kebesaran nya, sama persis seperti yang di lihat Baekhyun 3 tahun yang lalu. Bedanya, Chanyeol bukan lagi seorang Sersan. Ia telah menjadi Kapten, Kapten Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hampir limbung jika saja Sehun tidak menangkap nya dengan terburu. Antara percaya atau tidak, antara mimpi atau nyata. Chanyeol tampak beribu kali lipat lebih tampan, berwibawa dan dewasa. Chanyeol menepati janjinya.

"Aku kembali…. Dengan satu alasan saja… Kau." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan sedikit menunduk, berbisik tepat di telinga si mungil. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun seketika meremang, hembusan nafas Chanyeol masih mampu di respon dengan baik oleh seluruh indera perasa nya.

"Ch-Ch-Chanyeol ?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum geli mendapati Baekhyun masih seperti orang yang bodoh kehilangan akal.

"Tidak ingin memeluk ku ?" yang lebih kecil melompat untuk menggapai leher Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi dari nya. Memeluk dengan erat, membayar 3 tahun nya yang hilang tanpa kenangan apapun.

"Kau kembali…. Terima kasih karena telah kembali dengan aku sebagai alasan nya." di belai hangat dan mesra punggung sempit milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk di sela pelukan mereka, menyempatkan sebuah kecupan di tengkuk si mungil.

Riuh para guru serta murid dengan Jongin sebagai pelopor nya membuat semburat merah menyapu pipi Baekhyun. Penantian panjang nya untuk menjemput ketulusan sudah sampai pada garis akhir. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nyata nya memang berhasil.

 **찬백**

 _Flashback…._

" _Selamat datang di Akademi Kemiliteran Italia Chanyeol…" Yunho menyempatkan waktu nya untuk terbang ke Italia mengurus semua kebutuhan dan keperluan Chanyeol selama mengenyam pendidikan Kemiliteran._

" _Maafkan aku yang membuat skenario rumit ini… aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak peduli jika nyata nya putra ku berubah menjadi gay karena mu. Tapi aku sangat peduli mengenai masa depan anak ku." Chanyeol duduk sedikit tegang di atas sofa, di dalam apartemen yang sudah di sediakan Yunho untuk nya selama menetap di Italia. Sedangkan Joonmyeon duduk dengan santai di samping Chanyeol menyimak ucapan ayah nya._

" _Aku harus memastikan Baekhyun memiliki pendamping yang paling tidak, memiliki masa depan yang baik. Tunjukan pada ku tentang keseriusan mu. Belajar lah dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setelah itu kembalilah sebagai Kapten." Yunho terlihat bijak, sangat berlawanan dengan peran nya sebagai dalang atas sandera yang dilakukan terhadap Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol…." Joonmyeon menengahi "Tinggalkan Baekhyun sampai kau lulus, jika kau memang tulus. Kembali lah… kembalilah dengan Baekhyun sebagai alasan nya. Nikmati rindu kalian… karena semakin kau merindu, semakin kalian akan menyatu."_

 _Semua nya merubah Chanyeol, ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan emas nya. Cinta kepada seseorang memang tidak ada batasan. Selain membutuhkan sebuah kesadaran, cinta pada akhirnya juga membutuhkan pengorbanan. Chanyeol akan mengorbankan rindu nya, untuk di bayar dengan kebahagiaan bersama Baekhyun suatu hari nanti._

 _Ia harus kembali sebagai Kapten…. Ia harus kembali dengan Baekhyun sebagai alasan nya._

 _Tidak ada kenangan apapun yang tercetak saat bersama Baekhyun. Mereka terlalu menikmati kebersamaan, hingga lupa mengabadikan dengan kamera. Tapi jika Chanyeol merindu, ia akan menunggu. Menunggu matahari datang menyapa pagi untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi pada diri nya sendiri. Kemudian berdoa untuk kebahagiaan lelaki mungil yang telah mengambil pergi seluruh hati nya. Chanyeol melepas rindu nya dengan doa. Memejamkan mata, memutar kembali kenangan indah bersama Baekhyun, hanya dalam ingatan nya._

 **찬백**

"Cerita nya sangat panjang kan ?" Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun sedang menikmati secangkir teh di ruangan kerja milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru saja selesai menceritakan kisah panjang nya selama di Italia. Sedang kan Jongin dan Sehun yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Jadi karena sekarang kau telah menjadi kapten, hanya datang menemui ku saja harus menggunakan helikopter ?" Chanyeol tertawa semakin merapatkan pelukan nya pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Aku terinspirasi dari drama yang ku tonton."

"Drama ?"

"Ya… Drama Song Joong Ki dan Song Hye Kyo." Baekhyun tersenyum amat cantik. Membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan menatap senyum itu. Yang telah di tinggalkan selama 3 tahun karena sebuah pengorbanan. Pengorbanan untuk mempertahankan sunggingan nya.

"Kau sudah melalui masa sulit hingga berhasil menjadi seorang Kapten…" Baekhyun duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Tangan nya di bawa menapaki mulai dari rambut hingga seluruh wajah lelaki yang di cintai nya.

"Kau juga sudah melalui masa sulit karena menahan rindu selama 3 tahun ini."

"Rindu ? Aku tidak merindukan mu sama sekali Chanyeol..." Baekhyun tersipu malu untuk godaan yang di lempar Chanyeol pada nya.

"Katakan itu pada lelaki mungil yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena kepergian ku. Katakan itu pada si bibir seksi yang meronta-ronta karena di pisahkan dari Alpha nya." mereka tertawa bersama. Memeluk sama erat mengabaikan tatapan jengah dari Jongin dan Sehun.

" _Baby_ Sehunie…"

"Hm ?"

"Kau sudah melalui masa sulit, karena mencintai pria tampan seperti ku." Sehun menatap nyalang ke arah Jongin. Sungguh, jika bukan karena terlanjur cinta. Sehun akan memberi bogem mentah ke wajah kekasih nya.

 **찬백**

"Chanyeol…." kepala nya di sandarkan pada bahu bidang Chanyeol. Menikmati semilir angin sungai han. Mengulang semua kenangan mereka yang hampir terlupakan, 3 tahun lalu.

"Kau benar…. Jika tidak di hianati mana mungkin aku mengerti arti ketulusan ? Mana mungkin aku mengerti arti pengorbanan ?" Chanyeol masih setiap memandang pantulan senja yang tergambar sempurna di atas permukaan air sungai.

"Hati mu terlalu lembut Baek. Kau tidak perlu belajar menjadi tulus atau berkoban. Hati mu sudah membawa itu semua." Baekhyun mendongak menatap rahang tegas Chanyeol.

"Benarkah ?" yang lebih tinggi mengangguk.

"Kau itu sangat menyebalkan dengan mulut pedas mu. Sangat cerewet dan berisik. Tapi setelah siang itu, tiga tahun lalu di tempat ini. Aku menyadari satu hal."

"Apa ?"

"Itu cara orang kuat menyembunyikan kesedihan nya." Chanyeol sedikit menunduk memberi kecupan hangat di kening Baekhyun. Yang di beri kecupan hanya memejamkan mata menikmati seluruh kehangatan yang menjalar.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali Chan…"

"Aku bisa mati jika tidak kembali, menahan rindu 3 tahun itu sangat berat. Lebih berat daripada beradu tembak dengan musuh."

"Hmm… Aku juga, mulai hari ini mari kita memulai kenangan baru dan mengabadikan nya lewat foto. Merindukan tanpa selembar pun tentang mu, membuat otak ku harus bekerja keras. Ayah benar menguji ketulusan kita dengan memutus akses mu dengan ku Chanyeol." Chanyeol menggeser duduk nya. Membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari acara bersandar nya.

"Berikan tangan mu, Baek…" Baekhyun kebingungan saat Chanyeol mengambil telapak tangan kanan nya. Mengeluarkan satu gulung perban dengan perekat dari dalam saku celana. Mulai melilit telapak tangan Baekhyun, padahal tidak ada luka di sana.

"Tapi tangan ku baik-baik saja…"

"Kau berkata mulai hari ini kita mengulang kenangan 3 tahun lalu kan ?"

"Maksud ku kenangan saat kita mulai mencintai. Dan saat kau memberi tangan ku perban setelah keributan di pertunangan ku. Aku belum mencintai mu." Chanyeol tak pernah menyurut kan senyum nya. Mata nya syarat dengan binar penuh cinta dan memuja pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku mulai mencintai mu, saat itu Baek.." Baekhyun tertegun, menelan ludah nya pelan. Persis seperti remaja yang baru merasakan cinta untuk pertama kali nya. Chanyeol selalu memiliki cara untuk membuat Baekhyun terbang.

' **Will you marry me ?** **'** hal yang sama dengan isi tulisan yang berbeda. Chanyeol memberi tulisan pada perban itu. Baekhyun tak pernah sanggup untuk membaca nya. Terlalu indah, dan mengejutkan.

"Berikan telapak tangan mu juga Chan…" Baekhyun melilit dengan perban sisa nya. Merapikan dan berpikir sejenak, kira nya tulisan yang pas untuk di torehkan di atas perban milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan nya, hanya memandang Baekhyun saja… Dunia nya.

' **Jika kau bisa menjanjikan kebersamaan sampai akhir. Tebak lah sendiri** **'**

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca sepenggal pesan yang ada pada lilitan perban nya. Baekhyun selalu saja menjadi yang paling rumit untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya. Berputar-putar padahal hanya perlu menjawab satu kata, seperti **'Iya'**.

Baekhyun itu hanya badan nya saja yang mungil, tapi gengsi nya sebesar hamparan samudra. Tapi Chanyeol cinta, sangat cinta. Tidak pernah berubah meski 3 tahun tanpa kebersamaan. Tidak pernah berkurang meskipun di timpa cobaan, yang mengharuskan nya untuk berkorban. Setiap nafas dan alasan hidup nya, hanya Baekhyun saja.

Seperti api yang mencintai cahaya nya, dan seperti langit yang mencintai awan nya.

"Kapten Park Chanyeol…" cengiran lebar Baekhyun mengundang Chanyeol berdiri memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi. Mencium bibir itu dalam, sangat dalam di antara senja sungai Han.

 **찬백**

 **Green :** Dari sisi filosofis, hijau banyak digambarkan sebagai sebagai ketabahan dalam menjalani penderitaan, keinginan yang kuat serta menjadi gambaran kekerasan hati. Secara alami warna ini menjadi simbol kesuburan, dan harimoni kehidupan **.**

 **Aciles :** Dalam bahasa Yunani, berarti Bibir yang seksi.

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
